The present disclosure relates to an agricultural baler having a compression system for forming bales of crop. Balers typically include a mechanical trip, such as a linkage or cable system, for mechanically initiating delivery of a flake of crop to the compression system. Such mechanical trips often include spring-loaded movable parts that retract in response to crop load and can clog requiring manual intervention.